


Холодный душ

by cicada



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Telepathic Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Уилл решает принять душ.





	Холодный душ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226640) by [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay). 



Ему жарко. На нем только легкие шорты и футболка, кондиционер выкручен на полную мощность, и все равно ему жарко. Это ужасно отвлекает — жар липнет к телу, раздражает кожу, собирается внизу живота.

Должно быть, он перехватил чужие ощущения — Кафеуса, например, кого-то из мест, где гораздо теплее, чем бывает в Чикаго в июле. Если есть способ их заглушить, Уилл его пока что не нашел, поэтому, вместо того, чтобы покорно страдать, он решает принять душ и смыть с себя пот.

Приятно наконец шагнуть под прохладный поток. Несколько мгновений Уилл стоит неподвижно, закрыв глаза, но вдруг безо всякой причины вода в душе становится теплой. И почему-то так кажется даже лучше. Капли барабанят по спине и макушке расслабляющим ритмом, разбегаются брызгами и струйками вниз по коже. Тепло ласкает Уилла внутри и снаружи, пульсирует в его венах, отдает знакомой тяжестью во рту...

Уилл резко открывает глаза. Перед ним — прямо здесь, в душевой — стоит Лито. Он прислоняется к дальней стене, но кажется, что он стоит ближе. Намного ближе, и совершенно голый.

— Привет, Уилл, — Лито смотрит на него из под полуприкрытых век. Уилл пытается сориентироваться, чувствует, как подскочил его пульс.

— Что ты сейчас... — начинает он, но не заканчивает, потому что уже знает ответ. Потому что внезапно он вместе с Лито в его просторной, душной от густого пара ванной. А сам Лито стоит на коленях, наслаждаясь ниспадающим на голову потоком горячей воды, и отсасывает Эрнандо.

Уилл теряется от этого вида — от того, как Лито прижимается к Эрнандо с абсолютным обожанием на лице, а Эрнандо выгибает спину и держит руку в волосах Лито. Уилл тоже все это чувствует просто от того, что стоит здесь. Теплую тяжесть члена на языке, и как растягиваются на нем губы, и какой он на вкус.

В следующее мгновение он снова в своей душевой, но даже холодная вода не может остановить разлившийся по телу жар и прилив крови к члену. Лито все еще стоит у стены, голый, мокрый и возбужденный, наблюдает. Хмурится.

— Ты всегда моешься под холодным душем?

Уилл смотрит на него в полном недоумении.

— Что ты... Я не...

— А я как раз о тебе думал, — говорит Лито. — В прошлый раз нам было здорово.

— Э-э-э... Да, наверное...

Лито наклоняется ближе, и на секунду Уилл застывает, затаив дыхание, но Лито просто тянется мимо, чтобы отрегулировать воду.

— Я уйду, если хочешь, — говорит Лито. — Точнее попробую. Не знаю, как эта связь работает. Просто подумал, что ты мог бы кое-чему поучиться.

— Поучиться? Чему?

Не отводя взгляд, Лито опускается на колени. Он не трогает Уилла, но стоит настолько близко, что практически дышит на его член. Уилл нервно сглатывает. И вдруг они снова в ванной Лито, и теперь он сам стоит на коленях. Он только наблюдатель, он все равно отдаленно чувствует и мокрый кафель под коленями, и руку Эрнандо в волосах, и член Эрнандо.

О да, у Эрнандо прекрасный член — эта мысль наверняка принадлежит Лито, но сейчас Уилл может только согласиться. Даже приглушенным эхом ощущать его плавные толчки в рот все равно приятно. Лито наклоняет голову, чтобы подмигнуть Уиллу — тот так и застыл, разинув рот, — а затем придвигается ближе к Эрнандо и заглатывает его целиком.

Эрнандо, запрокинув голову и хватая ртом воздух, сжимает пальцы в волосах Лито. Он великолепен, и как только Уилл осознает, что думает, он выпрыгивает назад в свой душ, где они с Лито, по крайней мере, наедине.

Лито томно смотрит на него, и трудно понять, специально ли он делает такое сексуальное выражение, но оно крайне эффективно.

— Тебе понравилось? — спрашивает он низким голосом.

— Эрнандо хоть догадывается, что...

— Я по опыту знаю, что Эрнандо не против делиться, — говорит Лито, и в памяти Уила вспыхивает, как стонал Эрнандо, когда одновременно четыре руки ласкали его грудь. Он вздрагивает. В крови пульсирует желание.

— Ладно... Ладно, просто...

Лито наклоняется еще до того, как Уилл успевает закончить. Сначала он просто берет его член в руку. Уилл резко вдыхает и закрывает глаза, готовясь к тому, что последует дальше. По спине барабанит горячая вода, но она не сравнится с теплом мягких губ Лито.

Рот Лито сводит с ума. Его ласки неторопливые, восхитительно точные, и с каждым движением головы навстречу Уилл входит в него глубже. Он не может собраться с мыслями от давления, тепла и бархатной мягкости языка Лито, осознает лишь удовольствие, которое омывает его волнами и наполняет.

Постепенно Лито ускоряется, но его техника все еще безупречна, язык прижимается к головке Уилла, рука синхронно гладит ствол. Сдерживаться почти невыносимо, тепло собирается внутри Уилла в нетерпеливый узел, и… в тот момент, когда он, стиснув зубы, опирается одной рукой на стену, они вновь возвращаются в ванну Лито. Член Уилла пульсирует в нагретом паром воздухе, хочет вернуть ощущение рта Лито, но развернувшаяся перед Уиллом картина немного его отвлекает. Эрнандо тяжело дышит, тянет руку вниз, куда стекает вода по его животу и груди, и пропускает пальцы через волосы Лито.

Очертания ванной начинают размываться, ощущения переплетаются: рот Лито на члене Уилла и член Эрнандо во рту Лито, два разных ритма льющейся воды. Лито опускает голову, глотает, и член Эрнандо скользит в шелковое тепло его горла. Уилл стонет и сжимает пальцы у Лито на затылке.

Он долго балансирует на грани, но каждый раз, когда они меняются местами, теряет ритм и не может кончить. Он так близко, все тело под волнующим напряжением, пока, наконец, ощущения не переливаются через край. Раскаленное удовольствие пронизывает Уилла с ног до головы, он тянется к Лито, резко вскрикивает. Лито приглушенно стонет с ним в унисон, держа руку на собственном возбужденном члене.

Эрнандо в ванной почти задыхается, глядя, как тело Лито содрогается от оргазма.

— О боже, — его бедра отчаянно толкаются вперед. Уилл чувствует во рту капли густой соленой спермы, и краем сознания думает, что ему должно быть неприятно, но для Лито она на вкус как сама любовь.

Потом Уилл возвращается в собственный душ. Он весь горит, чувствует глубокое, идущее изнутри удовлетворение, и отрегулировав воду еще раз, со вздохом подставляет лицо под прохладную струю.


End file.
